


(Podfic) An Acceptable Loss

by raiining



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And probably OOC, Angst, Even though Phil doesn't know it, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Seriously this is sappy, everyone loves phil, this fic is my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary:</p>
<p>Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme:</p>
<p>Coulson is "misplaced" in a hospital after the events of the movie and wakes up thinking no one cares he lived, goes back to work, and is proven very wrong!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My summary:</p>
<p>This fic is my guilty pleasure and I had to have a copy on my phone, so you might as well all benefit from my podfic addiction ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) An Acceptable Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Acceptable Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450600) by [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher). 



An Acceptable Loss by RandomSlasher is my go-to Feel Good Quickie because I have a weakness for insecure!Phil.

Here's the mediafire link: http://www.mediafire.com/?8kr8mqh76aa2r80

AND here is the jinjury link!!!: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/acceptable-loss 

(Because they are super freaking fast :D)


End file.
